Audrey deals with her abusive son
In a stunning episode, Audrey Monroe orders her son, Andrew, to get help or get out after she witnesses him slapping his wife, Nancy. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly Wainwright was charged with conspiracy to commit murder in the death of Laurie Brewster's mother, Viola. *Sheila Watkins and her great-aunt, Patricia Lambert joined forces to try to stop Molly from committing more trouble. Kylie Kalters was trying to call her parents. She and Harold had just returned from their honeymoon in the South of France, thanks to her grandmother, Audrey, and wanted to talk to her family about it, but they weren't answering. "Any luck for contacting your family?" Harold asked. "No, nothing yet," Kylie said, "and I am rather worried." "If anything has happened, hon," Harold said comfortingly to Kylie, "someone will let you know." Meanwhile, Nancy and Andrew were screaming and arguing with harsh intensity. Things were not calmer even after Kylie had gotten married. They had argued about the plans! "You just HAD to have a huge wedding!" Nancy screamed, "You also told my family to stay away from here!" "I felt it was within my rights," Andrew screamed back, "I was in charge of the guest list!" "All the movers and shakers of town here," she yelled, "and you decided my family wasn't entitled to be there!" "I didn't want anything to interfere with Kylie's day!" Andrew said, "Why don't you understand that?!" "They are her grandparents!" Nancy screamed, "THEY HAD A RIGHT TO BE THERE FOR THEIR ONLY GRANDDAUGHTER'S WEDDING!" "My mother was there," Andrew said innocently, "Isn't that enough?!" "Isn't that enough," Nancy said mockingly, "sometimes, I don't really think you care a thing about what I want or what even Kylie wants!" "Don't you EVER say that about me," Andrew said coldly, "I love our daughter, and I want what is best for her!" "And you think that not having her grandparents here was what was best for her?" Nancy said acidly, "How dare you even think that!" "Kylie is my daughter too," Andrew said, "and I think it was best that I not include her grandparents!" "HA!" Nancy pointed her finger in his face, "You admit it then! You disgust me, Andrew Monroe! I am leaving you! I am going back to Philadelphia, and moving back with my parents!" "Nancy!" Andrew was shocked, "You can't leave me!" "Watch me!" Nancy said furiously, "I am going to go talk with Harold and Kylie, and tell them what is going on." "You won't leave me," Andrew said, in a menacing voice, "I won't allow you to do that." "You don't own me, Andrew Monroe," Nancy glared at her husband, "and you are sick to even think that!" Andrew let fly and knocked Nancy down. Unfortunately for Andrew, it was Audrey who saw it and she glared at her son. She went over to help the sobbing Nancy up to her feet. "You'd better have some explanation for what I just saw," she said angrily, "you knocking your wife over." Nancy was crying, and was just showing the first signs of a black eye, "Mother Monroe," she gasped, "you saw what he did?" "Yes, Nancy," she said, "I certainly did. I am going to have Shelley take you to the hospital. Andrew, I'll deal with you later!" Nancy looked at her husband, a man she thought she loved and she knew, but in reality she found out that she didn't. "You're a monster," she rasped, "and I will have you arrested for domestic violence!" Andrew was crestfallen. "Nancy," he tried to explain, "I didn't mean to!" "You didn't mean to?!" Audrey rasped at her son, "You just assaulted your own wife, and you have the NERVE to say you didn't mean to?! Andrew, what kind of idiocy is that? I saw you smack your wife point blank, and you have nothing to say, other than you didn't mean to?!" "Mother," he tried to explain, but Audrey had no patience for it. "You know how many times your dad smacked me around," Audrey said, "and I swore that I would have never have children behave like that, but I guess I was wrong." "I am nothing like Dad," Andrew complained, "you know that." Meanwhile, Shelley, Shawn, Teresa, and Roberta were watching the argument. Nancy was next to Teresa, who had her arm around her sister in-law. "I am so sorry, Nancy," Teresa said, "you shouldn't have had to deal with that." "I know," Nancy said, "He needs help." "Indeed he does," Shawn said, "and until he gets it, he's not allowed around you." "I'll see to that," Roberta said, nodding at Shawn's suggestion. Meanwhile the argument between mother and son was intensifying. "I was entitled to leave her parents name off of Kylie's wedding guest list!" he complained. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe that wasn't what KYLIE wanted?" Audrey said harshly, "Maybe KYLIE would have wanted to see her other grandparents at her wedding too?" "Kylie, Kylie, Kylie!" Andrew groaned, "It was her wedding, but I was the one who did all the preparation!" "It was KYLIE'S wedding," Audrey said furiously, "it was HER day, not your's!" "I was the father of the bride," Andrew said stubbornly, "I have every right to not invite anyone I saw fit!" Just then, Kylie heard the whole thing, "You kept Grandmother and Grandfather Benson off of the wedding invite list?!" she said glaring at her father. Andrew was trapped, and he knew it! "I was only doing it for your welfare, Kylie," he said lamely. "Liar!" Kylie said furiously, "I was looking forward to having them in my wedding!" Kylie, followed by Harold, swept out of the room without another word. Audrey glared at her son, "I am telling you right now," she said, "unless you get some help for your control issues, you get out of this house and never come back!" Andew was shocked at the order, "You can't do that to me," he protested weakly, "I am your son!" "No son of mine would behave so dreadfully," Audrey said, "and I am ordering you to get help, or get out!" "Fine," Andrew said furiously, "I'll leave! Obviously, my own family doesn't care a thing about me. They would believe my wife over their own flesh and blood!" Three hours later, Andrew was all packed, and he left the Monroe mansion. Nancy was taken to a battered women's shelter back in Philadelphia, and then she was reunited with her parents, Brad and Angie Benson. Nancy regained her job with her former law firm in Philadelphia; and eventually, Harold and Kylie would come down there and visit her frequently. As for Andrew, he moved out of Harpers Falls, and moved to a men's club in Boston. Nancy would eventually file for divorce, and he didn't contest it. He did receive the help he needed, and although Audrey willingly welcomed him back into the family, he was happy living on his own in Boston. Although he and Nancy would always be together due to them having Kylie, they were better off as single people than a married couple. What will happen next? *What scheme will Patricia and Sheila concoct to demolish Molly? *Now that her parents are divorced what will Kylie and Harold decide to do? Stay in Harpers Falls or move to Philadelphia? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes